


Bailando (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Gen, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by anonymous:Hi lovely!!! could u do sonny x reader where the reader gives him a lap dance n he’s VERY sexually frustrated n then one thing leads to another, etc etc… Love your blog btw Xthank you, friend! -erequested by anonymous: sweet dirty talk w/ carisi pls word count: 743warnings: sex, lap dance





	

To start things off, you tied Sonny to a desk chair with two of his ties, only stopping to make sure he knew the safe word.

Then you put on Bailando, the Spanish version, on repeat because Sonny had once confided in you that he had always wanted to have sex to that song. You didn’t question it, instead incorporating it into another one of his fantasies: dirty talk.

As he pulled at the restraints you tsked, wagging a finger at him. Neither of you spoke but you watched his pupils dilate until you could barely see the blue hues and they never left your body as you circled in front of him, shaking your hips slowly, peeling Sonny’s white dress shirt off of your body, slowly working it untucked. You didn’t match the pace of the song but you turned, tossing Sonny’s own dress shirt back at him, and you saw how turned on he was after only thirty seconds.

He gasped audibly when you turned and exposed the skin of your front to him, eyes drinking in your body as he struggled harshly. “If you don’t stop, Dominick,” You snapped his name from your mouth sharply, “I’ll have to put my shirt back on…” He nodded, adam’s apple jumping as he stopped struggling.

Now, you knew nothing about the fine art of stripping or giving lap dances but you knew everything about the fine piece of art called Sonny Carisi. You knew how to make him gasp, how to make him throb, how to make him squirm, and beg, and plead. You knew how to make him come without even touching him, you knew how to get him going with just a look.

You knew that Sonny would want to hold out as long as he could because you were giving him what he wanted the most so you didn’t keep speaking to him, knowing that would be what unraveled him.

When you unbutton your pants and let them fall it was the second time the song was starting and you had teased Sonny enough, circling your hips and kissing the ends of his fingers that were clenched around the arms of the chair. You sighed his name, touching yourself in front of him, kissed the corner of his mouth.

As your pants fell to the floor Sonny moaned unabashedly, hips thrusting up into the air. You clicked your tongue and let your fingertip trail over his chest as you reached behind him to grasp another tie. Slowly, making sure he knew what was happening, you pushed the tie between his teeth, tying it as tight as it would go. He nodded when you paused to check in with him, fingers clawing for purchase.

“You want me?” You rasped, settling your legs on either side of his waist. You held onto the desk behind him so the both of you wouldn’t topple over, “You want me to fuck you?” He nodded frantically, flushing and sweating and groaning. “God, you look so pretty.”

Sonny leaned forward like he wanted a kiss but the gag prevented it so you cupped his face, “You’re so pretty and hand-some!” The word left you in a rush as you slid down onto Sonny, his cock throbbing inside of you. He threw his head back and moaned, panting heavily. You licked at the sweat rolling down his neck, slowly rocking your hips.

The tie came out of his mouth and your hands held his face so you could gaze at each other. Neither of you cared if you tipped over and fell as you sped up the pace, kissing him. “You’re so amazing, Sonny,” You gasped.

“No,” He shook his head and kissed his way into your mouth, “No, you’re amazing. You’re amazing and beautiful and you’re so good at fucking me and so, nnng, so good at giving me what I want.”

You nodded and sucked a hickey into his neck as he clenched his eyes tight together, hips stuttering under yours as he came. “Fuck,” He gasped, “I’m sorry. Shit.” You slowed your hips, going at a painfully slow pace for the yearning in your gut. Instead of getting mad you leaned back and pushed two fingers into Sonny’s mouth.

“I guess the chair has to go over anyway,” You smirked, “Because I sure ain’t gonna untie you if I’m gonna ride your face.” If Sonny could have come again, right there, he would have.


End file.
